


Time moves fast when you are young, bold and in love

by KrisKay



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Drama, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Modern AU, Teen Romance, dads being dads, i hope i can edit the taggs later, mentioning of other couples, no dead or missing moms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisKay/pseuds/KrisKay
Summary: It's hard being moody teenagers with annoying siblings, who just can't keep their mouth shut for two seconds, and controlling fathers, who blow everything out of proportion.Modern AU in which Zuko and Katara are just kids with controlling parents and odd siblings. And I can't write anything in chronological order so time jumping, yay.
Relationships: Katara/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

It is not typical for them to be doing this on a weekday when they know someone may come home from work any minute, but they haven’t seen each other in weeks. Hakoda had made sure Katara didn’t have any spare moment to spend with the older boy. That had frustrated both but Zuko could understand why the man wouldn’t want his just recently turned seventeen years old daughter going out with someone in university.

 _“_ _He isn’t a paedophile, dad!” Katara had shouted at her own father’s ridiculousness. Like always everything was being blown out of proportion. “It’s just two years!” Technically it was just two years, but he would be twenty before she is eighteen and Zuko could understand why it sounds so illegal to be with her. He was standing there, in her room, shirtless and his pants unbuttoned, so he can understand why her dad was so angry._

_The parent had recognised the uniform laying on his daughter’s bed as the signature clothing of The Royal Fire Nation University. He had recognised the young male as well._

_“_ _From now on you are going nowhere after school unless I say you can. Your brother will be taking you everywhere you need to go, and you will not be spending any more of your free time rowing in bed with guys like a whore.” Zuko could see the hurt in his girlfriend’s eyes and the tears running down her cheeks but before he could say anything, he was ordered to leave the apartment._

That had happened over five weeks ago and Hakoda had kept his promise of Katara not spending any of her free time with Zuko. Sokka had driven his younger sister everywhere and hadn’t let Zuko get close to her when he had tried.

Katara had a new very busy schedule. Monday was school, dance practise, homework and then tutoring; Tuesday – school, lunch with her dad at his office, out with Sokka to do shopping, homework and then babysitting; Wednesday – school, dance practise, homework and home arrest with her brother as her bodyguard; Thursday – she was allowed to have to herself as her father had found out that that’s the day Zuko is busy until late into the night with lectures. From Friday to Sunday Katara would be sent over to her grandmother’s house for the weekend so unless Zuko managed to get out of his own father’s family weekends there was no chance he would be able to see her as Katara’s grandmother lived 3 hours north of the city.

They had planned this day for three weeks. Zuko had a free Thursday as it was between semesters and Katara had told her brother that she needed the day away from him to take care of some “girl stuff”. There were some issues with their planning though.

Katara had to be home before seven but she couldn’t come over until school had finished and as Zuko couldn’t pick her up or drop her off from fear that her father would see and recognise his car, Katara had to take the bus to and from Zuko’s. The commute, each way, was around an hour and a half, so they were left with only two hours.

They had wasted no time with undressing each other and soon after Katara had arrived she was naked in Zuko’s bed. They were lost in each other’s warm and lust. Too eager to please the other to hear the front door open. The two lovers weren’t being quiet, and they hadn’t even closed the door to the room as they thought they would be alone for long enough.

Katara was on top of Zuko trying to satisfy her need for him as she rode him vigorously. His hands were all over her body trying to feel every inch of her. They were so lost in each other that they hadn’t heard someone call out for Zuko or the heavy footsteps, but they did hear the loud knock on the opened bedroom door.

Two sets of shocked eyes turned to meet the eyes of Zuko’s father. The older man’s golden orbs scanned the lovers over. The teenaged girl could feel the burning gaze on her naked body and she quickly tried to cover herself with whatever she could find.

“May I know why you aren’t in your afternoon lecture.” The older man finally broke the silence. “I am not spending my money on your education so that you can spend your time in bed with some whore.”

“It’s half term, father. I had the week off.” Zuko sounded embarrassed with a hint of fear and anger. “I thought mother would have told you.” The younger man got up and started dressing himself. “This is Katara, father. I'm sure you remember her.” He spoke once again as he is finished making himself presentable.

Ozai’s eyes go to Katara once again before meeting with Zuko’s. “I don’t care about your sluts’ names.” Zuko’s body tenses from his father’s words. “just make sure they don’t take advantage of you like the last one tried to. When you send her off, come to my office, we obviously need to have a talk.”

The two young lovers watch as Ozai walks to his office and they both let out a breath of relief once they hear the door close. Zuko turns to his girlfriend and she is already dressed and putting on her shoes. “Text me when you get home,” Zuko says as he gives her a quick kiss. She walks out of the apartment and he enters his dad’s home workspace.

The young man opens the door and immediately turns to his Father. “Father, Katara isn’t some whore you can talk to like that, she is my girlfriend.”

As the last word left Zuko's moth Ozai’s hand smacked him on this right cheek.

Zuko grabbed his face where the back of his father’s hand came in contact with his skin.

“As long as you live under my roof you will not speak to me like that,” Ozai says as he walks to his chair. He sits down and starts typing on his computer. “Sit down.” He orders. “You need to be reminded of some rules.”

Zuko sat down on the chair across from his father’s desk and looked directly at the older mas’s eyes. “I know what I’m doing. Kata…”

“She is what? Fifteen? Maybe sixteen?” Ozai’s voice was getting louder and louder and Zuko could see the anger in his father’s eyes. “Don’t you even dear try to tell me she is from your university, that was a school uniform on your flor.”

“She is seventeen, dad. Katara and Azula are classmates and I wasn’t going to lie about it.” Zuko’s voice was quiet as he spoke.

Ozai looked angrier if that was possible. “Boy, this is your last chance before I throw you out. Don’t answer back to me unless I ask you a question, got it?”

“Yes, father.”

" Zuko, I have had it. First that Mai girl now Azula's classmate. At my age, I don't need to be looking at naked schoolgirls. From now on you will no longer bring your play toys home. When you get your own place with your own money then you can do whatever you want but under my roof, there will be no more of that. You can take them to hotels, motels or even do them in your car I don’t care about that.” Zuko took a sharp breath at his father’s words but before he could say anything the older man continued. “Next time you may want to use one of those.” Ozai took out a box of condoms out of his desk drawer and put them on top of the desk. “I don’t need your stupidity costing me more money than it already does. And make sure that you use protection, you disappointment, I don’t need any more of you _girlfriends_ claiming they are pregnant with your baby.”

Zuko didn’t say anything he just let his father bared him with insults and rules he needs to follow. After the verbal abuse directed at Zuko was over, Ozai moved on to insulting Katara, Zuko’s friends and finally his mother. The young man was in that room for what felt like hours until he was finally allowed to live.

As he left the office, he could see his sister standing in the entrance to his room.

“What are you looking at, Azula?”

“Is this why father has been yelling at you?” She asked as she held up what looked like a lacy blue thong. “I didn’t know you were into cross-dressing.” She tested him with a smirk on her face.

“They are Katara’s. So, unless you want to return them to her tomorrow, I will be taking that back.” Zuko opened his hand and looked at the disgusted look on his sister’s face.

* * *

"Sokka, I'm home," Katara announces as she closed the front door behind her.

"Why did you disobey me?" It was her dad. He was sitting in the living room and he sounded disappointed. "You went to see that brat. Even after I told you not to." He took a deep breath in. "That's it. You are not going anywhere anymore. No more dancing, Toph will be coming here for her lessons and your brother is spending the rest of his life under home arrest with you." 

"Dad what are you talking about? I haven't seen Zuko in weeks." She lied as she tried to sit next to her father. 

"If you are going to lie you should have taken a shower or covered those love bites up." The older man responded coldly. "You should know I'm only doing this to protect you. Now go to your room, I can’t stand to look at you like this." Katara didn't cry in front of her dad, she just turned around and walked to her room. 

Once she was in the safety of her bedroom she broke down. She felt humiliated. Humiliated by her father, by Zuko's father, humiliated in front of Zuko. She also felt dirty and violated from the memory of Zuko's father's eyes looking at her naked body in disapproval. 

She quickly typed out a text to Zuko letting him know she was home and went to her en suite bathroom. She filled the bath and went to look at her bath bomb collection, trying to pick one. As she chose one, she decided to inspect those love bites her father was talking about. They weren’t big but they were only just starting to show up. She could see them own her neck and on the upper part of her chest. Zuko was definitely a biter and that had gotten them in trouble before. Katara smiled at the memory of Azula seeing them in the locker room before P.E. 

_"Are you and Jet back together? Like seriously! He is so gross." Azula had asked for the third tie if the bites were from Jet. Katara was starting to get annoyed._

_"No, Azu, for the last time I'm not back together with Jet."_

_"So is it Haru then!" She had said that a little too loudly in the echoing gymnasium and the guy in question had looked at them._

_"No, have you not seen that thing on his upper lip." Katara whisper, as she notest Haru waving at them from across the volleyball field._

_"Ok what about Aang?" Azula asked as she got into her position on their team's side._

_"What about him?" Katara stood next to her and prepared herself to block the serve coming t_ _towards them as the gym teacher bowel the whistle to signify the start of the match._

_"Nothing. So, do I know the mystery vampire?" Azula continued as she jumped up in the ar to hit the ball._

_"It’s not someone from our class." Katara was hoping that Azula would let it go and concentrate on the volleyball game._

_"But do I know the guy or is it a girl? Come on I wouldn't make fun of you." Unfortunately for Katara that wasn’t going to happen._

_"It’s a guy, Azula."_

_"So, I know them?"_

_"Yes, you do." Katara answer before she could stop herself._

_"Ok, so it's a guy not from our class, whom I know and it's not Aang, Chan, Jet, it’s definitely not Sokka...."_

_"Of course, it's not my brother, Azu." Katara laughs as Azula tries to think of guys in the school she knows._

_Azula continues to say names of guys. She doesn't let it go all day. The pale girl doesn't figure it out until her brother is picking the two of them up to take them to their dance lessons._

_Katara is sure Azula wouldn't have been able to figure it out if that hadn't happened or if Zuko had had the decency to try to hide the bite on his collarbone or the scratches on his arms._

_"Oh Zuzu, are you and Mai back together?" Azula asked as she sat in the front seat._

_"No." Zuko had met Katars eyes in the rear-view mirror. Azula had noticed but she didn't say anything until they were being picked up in the same red sports car. Katara was spending the night over as she always did on Wednesday._

_"So what do you lovelies have planned for tonight?" Zuko had tasked as the three of them sat in the car. "I can help you out with homework and then maybe we can order pizza. Father is out of the country for a few days so we have the flat to ourselves."_

_"Zuko, can you stop fucking my friends," Azula said as she had had enough of Zuko asking them about their plans that night and trying to make small talk._

_"Azula, what do you mean?" Zuko mumbled out as he blushed and concentrated on the dark road._

_"Oh, come on have you not seen yourself. And don’t deny it. I know you don’t do one-night stands. And now that I think about it, Mai's neck was always covered in foundation for a reason. You are such a dick head." Katara just wanted to open the door and jump out of the moving car._

Katara is brought back to reality by her phone buzzing on the small shelf next to the bathtub. It was a text from Zuko.

《Hey K- sorry about today. I♡u》Zuko

She quickly typed out an “I love you too” and she got in the tub before the water got cold. 

* * *

Zuko stared at his phone just smiling to himself. How can he be so lucky to have her by his side? he couldn't answer himself.

He can remember the first time they had kissed...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven’t written anything that isn’t a research paper or essay in years, but I wanted to get back into fanfiction writing as currently, I have a lot of free time as I recently finished university. Man, I'm really out of practice.  
> Hope you enjoyed this first chapter. I do spell check and edit but I still miss stuff so let me know what you think. I should be updating once a week and I will try to keep the chapters at 2k words to make up for the wait (hopefully).  
> Next chapter is going to be all set in the past.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this chapter takes place in the past

It was Azula's 16th birthday and somehow Zuko had ended up babysitting the 3 girls sitting on the carpet as he sipped his beer and tried to work on his summer research project over the chattering as the younger teens played board games, DDR and had what felt like the most annoying conversations ever. Some of them were about fashion or dance and other Zuko really didn't need to hear. He really didn't want to know about how some guy had fingered his sister in a cinema a few days ago. He definitely didn't want to know about that at all. Nope nope nope.

If only Lu Ten didn't have his stupid business party, the girls would be out and he would have peace and quiet rather then this torture. But it wasn't his cousin's fault. It was business after all. Maybe it was Mai's fault for choosing the worst week to want 'a break ' so that she can go to some fancy resort with some guy from her dad's company. Or maybe Zuko should just blame his father and mother for not taking him with to that important trip, also known as their anniversary trip, to Ember island. Or maybe it was just Azula he had to blame for being born. Who was he kidding, it's his own damn fault for being born this unlucky. 

Later on in the night, Azula had decided that she had had enough of playing nice and she had brought out the alcohol and the smokes. Zuko knew his sister had some bad habits when it came to partying but he was in no position to say anything as he had been worse at her age.

Azula was texting someone about coming over soon after. Again the teen boy wasn't interested in knowing who until a group of 4 guys and 2 girls were at the door. Zuko recognised Jun, a classmate of his, Minji a girl from Azula's dance school, Jet the fucking dickhead from his year and Chan another one from his class.

"What the hell are you guys doing here?" Zuko had asked the familiar faces.

"Your sister called us over." Jet had said as he pushed past Zuko to slide next to Katara on the couch.

"Um no I invited Jun and Minji over," Azula said as she practically pushed Jet of the couch. "I want you to leave right now." She pointed a finger at Jet.

"You heard the Birthday girl. Time to go buddy. " one of the other guys that Zuko didn't know dragged Jet out. The new girls said goodbye to the two boys left and then joined Azula's small friend group on the couch.

"Sorry, Azula. We needed a ride over and that was the only option we had."Minji apologised to Azula but she was looking at Katara as she did.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Zuko asked. He was still surprised that Azula had thrown out Jet. Usually, she would let him stay so he can spend time with his girlfriend or just to annoy the hell out of Zuko, but in the last month, Jet hadn't been anywhere near their flat. "You usually don't pass on a show of public display of affection."

"Uh, Zuzu keep up. Katara and Jet finally broke up so how about you be a good older brother and go make us all shots."

Zuko just dragged himself to the kitchen. He could hear the music getting slightly louder and the girls laughing loudly as he counted the shot glasses for the second time. He reached out in one of the cupboards to take out 3 more glasses. He poured the tequila in and went to grab some lemons from the fridge.

As he was done with preparing the drinks he went to grab one of them when he heard someone enter the kitchen.

"Shots are ready. I will bring them in." He mumbled as he set his glass aside for later.

"Can you give me a ride home?" It was Katara and she sounded upset. "Sokka is out with no car and I cant deal with dad asking if I have had alcohol right now."

Zuko let out an annoyed breath and turned around to look at the younger teenager. "Sure. Go grab your thing and I will meet you in the hallway." Zuko dragged his feet to the front door, grabbing his keys on the way there and letting his sister know that shots were in the kitchen and where he was going.

He was waiting for the lift when the front door to the apartment opened again and Azula and Katara came out. His sister was carrying Katara's bag and was mumbling something about being sorry and asking Katara to change her mind.

"Please, Kat. It's my birthday."

"Azu, your birthday ended 3 minutes ago"

"It doesn't end until I go to bed so no it hasn't."

"I know I'm just not feeling too well and I wouldn't want to give you a bug or something."

The life's doors opened and Zuko got in. He pressed the -1 button and before the doors could close he told Katara to just meet him outside when she was done.

As the doors closed he hoped Azula would just send him a text to let him know Katara changed her mind. Zuko really didn't want to drive at night especially now when he is 3 beers in and there was a shot waiting for him. He could feel a headache from the loud girls starting to bobble and he wasn't too sure about being alone with Katara. The last time he had to drive her home she had been drunk from her own birthday almost a month ago. Zuko wasn't babysitting then but he was still in charge of getting the girls home when they were done parting.

_It was a horrible, hot and humid night. Azula was calling him every hour to ask him to come to pick someone up. Mai was getting angry at him as every time an item of clothing had come off during their takeout session he would quickly have to put it back on and go on a 40-minute drive with some intoxicated girl._

_By the time Azula had called to ask if he could come and pick her and Katara up Zuko was this close to finishing and his sister's voice had just killed all the mood. Mai had made a snarky comment about him just ignoring the calls until they finished but he couldn't do that to Azula. What if something bad had happened._

_When Zuko had gotten to the bar he could see why his sister had sounded a bit upset on the phone. Right in his parking spot was Jet's car. He could recognize that crap anywhere. Jet in everyday situations wasn't that bad, well he was still bad, but on a Saturday night at 4:30 in the morning he was probably high or drunk or both and Zuko was entering protective and petty older brother mode. Zuko is not going to let the butthole get away with parking in his spot and harassing his sister and her friends so he does what anyone would when your father is a co-owner of the club, he calls security to come and tow the crap car out of his parking spot. Now a tow truck is definitely something a club doesn't need but it is the most useful thing they had ever invested in._

_Security is hooking the car when Azula storms out of the building. "Ah, Zuko what took you so long. We have been waiting for half an hour. " Zuko can't see Katara walking out after his sister so he sends the younger a questioning look._

_"I thought you were spending the night at Katara's? Or are we about to fuck over the actual plans?" Zuko asked as he pointed at the old car being moved from the parking spot and it is being taken to the back of the parking area._

_"They are having a fight in the privet booth. She should be out any minute." Azula said as she got into the back seat of Zuko's car. "I can't believe he parker in your spot. What an idiot. " Azula laughed. "So how angry is Mai?"_

_"She doesn't even want to open my texts. And I'm sleeping on the couch. In my own home."_

_"Just take my room. Bed sheets are clean." Zuko gave his sister a node._

_"What the hell man. Where is my car?" The two siblings turned to look at the door of the club through the car windows._

_Katara was rushing to the car and Jet was behind her trying to grab her and locate his vehicle. Katara quickly got into the backseat sliding next to Azula and mumbled a "Drive, please."_

_Katara had been visibly upset and drunk so it had been no surprise that she had thrown up on Azula's shoes. Then she had cried as they were making the last turn to her apartment building and as they had stopped she had thrown up one more time, nearly outside of the car._

Zuko had been sitting in his car, outside of the apartment block, for about 17 minutes and 43, 44, 45...seconds, not that he was counting, waiting for either a Text from his sister or Katara opening the door. He was starting to lose petitions. If Katara wanted to go home she had about 7 more minutes before he just went back upstairs.

Just as he was about to drive the car back into the underground parking the door to the apartment block opened and Katara was walking to him. She looks more relaxed then when she had asked for the ride. She opened the door and got comfortable in the passenger seat as she throws her bag on to the back seat.

"Hope you don't throw up again." Zuko teased to make her feel a bit more comfortable. 

"Nah, already did that." She chuckled as the older boy pulled away from the apartment complex. "Sorry, that took so long. Azu was being difficult and didn't want me to go home so late at night. " Zuko wanted to tell her that he didn't want her going home so late either. He wasn't completely sober. Of course, he wasn't too worried about police as daddy's money opened up plenty of doors but he was more worried if he lost control he will endanger Katara. 

Zuko had driven drunk before, actually quite a few times, even with Mai in the car with him. His mood instantly soured at the thought about her. Braking up over stupid things was something they did every couple of months, but this time it wasn't something stupid. 'If she wanted to be with someone else then fuck her. This was the last time. No more get back together after that.' Zuko told himself. 

"So why did you suddenly need to leave? From the looks of it, Azula was just starting the real party." Zuko had finally asked about 10 minutes into the 45-minute drive. 

"Jet's an asshole." 

"Ah yea, tell me something I don't know." Zuko gave Katara a small smile. "If you want to talk about it I'm all ears. If not, don't worry about it."

"Thanks, Zuko. You are a great friend." Zuko wasn't sure if they were actually friends. He would say probably not. Yea, Katara and he did spend a lot of time together but they always had Azula with them, unless it was a rear occasion like today. Sure Zuko had complained when he had to take over driving the girls to dance and to class the next day but hey, it's not like he wasn't going in the same direction. It had turned out to be good for him anyway. As he waited for the girls practising to end he would hit the gym that was in the same build and now he was definitely ripped. 

"Yea no problem." He manages to mumble out.

"So why no Mai tonight?" Katara asked. 

"At some resort, fucking some guy from her dad's company," Zuko said casually. 

"Oh, umm...." Katara sounded like she wasn't sure what to say at that. Zuko hadn't even tried to make the conversation continue. He didn't want to think about her anymore, but he did want Katara to feel comfortable so he opened his mouth again. 

"I don't think we are getting back together after this." That was all that he could think of adding. 

"Oh! If you wanna talk about it I'm here for you." Katara says in the same gentle tone that Zuko had used before. Suddenly her hand is on his leg, in his lap and she is looking out the window in the other direction. It hits Zuko that they have never been single at the same time before. He wasn't blind, he knew Katara was attractive but he never thought of himself as attractive with his scarred face, questionable fashion sense and awkward personality. 

He pulled to a stop at a red light and finally looked at her. In the dark car, he could bearly make out the blush that had spread on her cheeks. Zuko let out a breath he didn't realise he was holding in and put his hand on top of hers, giving her smaller hand an assuring squeeze. He wasn't sure if she was drunk but he didn't want to risk it so he let go of her hand and changed the gear in to drive as the light turned green again. 

The silence was slightly awkward. Katara's hand was still absentmindedly squeezing his leg as he drove in the night. They were about 10 minutes away from her flat when Zuko finally made up his mind on how he felt about her at that point. 

"Hey, you hungry?" He asked.

"Yea, a bit. We can stop by McDonald's if you want something too." Katara spoke softly, moving her hand on top of his on the gear stick now. She was blushing harder and looking at her own lap. Zuko chuckled as he took the left he needed to get to the McDonald's drive-through. Unsurprisingly there was a line of cars, topical for a Saturday night passed 1 am. 

"What do you want?" Zuko asked as he glared at the menu trying to pick something himself. 

"I think I want a double cheeseburger with extra cheese and pickles and a strawberry milkshake. " Katara said without any hesitation. 

"Sound like you knew what you wanted way before we got here." Zuko teased. 

The wait was longer than expected. It was taking about 5 minutes per car and they were 3 cars away from the telecom. 

"Zuko," Katara starred, "would you kiss me?" It surprised Zuko a lot. Katara has never shown interest in him before tonight, or had she? He was starting to panic that he had missed her hints, or was she just really drunk. No, she couldn't have been. He had seen how much she had had to drink. A few glasses of wine and a large glass of Jack in the space of 6 hours. She usually drank more, so she was definitely not drunk. Zuko remembered that he should say something and before he could think about what he said yes. Now Katara was sitting there expecting, waiting to be kissed, so he did the only logical thing to him and leaned over and pressed his lips to hers in a soft, smooth and gentle kiss. When he felt it was long enough he tried to pull away but Katara followed him, trying to deepen the kiss.

The kiss was anything but innocent. As they both had gotten more confident with the physical contact, the kiss had gotten dirtier, needier and more passionate. 

Before it could get hotter they pulled apart startled as the car behind them was beeping for Zuko to move forward. 

Once they had gotten their food, Zuko drove to Katara's apartment complex. Like always they were no parking spots so he just parked behind Sokka's car. 

"Is the little park area open?" Zuko asked, referring to a garden area in between the tall building that was part of the gated complex. "If it is we can eat there and I need to stretch my legs before I drive back." 

"Yea it should be unlocked. The landscape keeper doesn't lock it in summer so the teens can hang out late there." Katara responded and grabbed the food and started walking to the small park. It isn't anything fancy but it has a bunch of swings and slides for the kids in the complex and a few benches to sit around, and half a basketball course. 

They sat down and started eating their burgers in silence. 

After finish their midnight snack Zuko was about to say something but Katara had already started. 

"Zuko, about the kiss. I'm sorry and if you want we can just pretend it didn't happen." 

"I wouldn't like that." Was all Zuko said as he leaned over and pressed his lips to Katara's once again. This was a much more gentle kiss, full of affection and emotion. It wasn't a long kiss, just a few seconds, just long enough. "Do you want to go out with me, Katara?" Zuko whispered against her lips as they pulled appeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haven't spell checked this chapter as of now as Christmast has killed me (first year cooking by myself and not being taken care by my an adult) so sorry about that


	3. Chapter 3

"Katara, what the fuck did you do this time?" Katara had just exited the bathroom and had finished getting ready for the evening when Sokka had burst into her room. "What the hell happened?"

"Nothing Sokka, don't you have something to do?" Katara was not in the mood for her brother’s game of 20 questions at that moment. 

"Don't tell me its Zuko drama again. I swear if you two don't keep it in your pants I'm going to have to find a new note buddy for advance mathematics because Zuko will be dead." 

"Yea, yea you have said it all before. Every Wednesday you tell me how you are going to kill my boyfriend tomorrow; I'm getting sick of this. Either do it or stop saying you will."

"Chill, Katara I'm just joking. Besides Zuko's my friend even if he is the baster fucking my sister." Sokka was being dramatic like always exaggerating the words friend and fucking as if Zuko could hear him. "But whatever you did this time was not cool sis. Now I'm stuck with you even on my off days. I can’t pick up the sweet ladies with my little sis hanging around me."

"What ladies, Sokka? Last time I checked you and Ty Lee were pretty serious."

"Don't be silly, Kat. No one can tie this man down.”

"Oh." Katara was shocked that none of her friends had mentioned that. Then again, she hadn't sat down to gossip with them and Sokka wasn't the shearing type when it came to his relationship status. "Well, I haven't had time to chat with Ty Lee lately."

"Anyway, because of whatever you did I'm stuck at gran-gran's with you from now on as if, if I'm not there Zuko will kidnap you or something. Dad's going crazy from old age."

"Oh great. The last thing I needed was to be forced to share a room with the loudest, smelly older brother. " Katara joked ash he pushed at Sokka's chest. "Now I can't even get 2 days away from your snoring. "

"Anyway, I wanted to tell you that gran-gran and Pakku are going on a little vacation in 3 weeks so mum and dad are going to be looking after their house for the week and as you have school and I have lectures we are getting the flat for ourselves for 8 days. If you don't get us in any more trouble with dad and if you help me have a party and clean up, you and Zuko can do whatever it is you two do together and I won't tell anyone."

"You have got a deal. "

"Cool." Sokka smiled and hugged Katara. "Anyway, mum's on her way home so dinner will be soon." With that the older sibling left the room, closing the door behind him.

Katara quickly grabbed her phone and typed out a message to Zuko.

Hey, so new plan

-Katara

What plan

-Zuko

Mum and dad are going away for a week beginning of next month 

-Katara

Ok so?

-Zuko

So Sokka is planning a party and he said if I help with cleaning and I don't get in trouble with dad we can spend the week together 

-Katara

Katara waited for a few minutes but didn't get a response. Zuko did that sometimes. It had bugged her at the beginning of their relationship but now she was used to it. So, she just chooses to see what his sister was up to.

Hey Azu. Do you want to grab coffee tomorrow morning?

-Katara 

Again, no response. Azula and Zuko were pretty different but they still shared some similarities like all siblings do and not picking up the phone or ignoring texts was one of the worst things they did have in common. 

Before Katara could send either one of them an angry text she heard the front door opening, signalling her that her mother was home and she should go help out with the preposition of food.

* * *

Zuko stared at his phone for a long time. Sokka wasn't the biggest fan of his relationship with Katara and Zuko understood why. If Sokka was dating Azula he wouldn't particularly like the idea of his friend sleeping with his little sister. But Sokka had not been helpful in the past month so why now. The day after the incident he had punched Zuko right on the scared eye, apologised and then punched him in the other eye. This had all happen right in the lecture hall before one of their shared lectures, for everyone to see including the professor who had no choice than to take them in for a consoling session. 

Zuko cringed at the memory of having to listen to Sokka's explanation of why Zuko now had two black eyes and the old man judging him for dating a high school girl. As 16 is still the legal age of consent for Watertribe natives, his relationship with Katara was completely ok by all laws but that didn't stop the odd looks. Zuko remembers Ozai and Hakoda being called to come in but instead Kya and his mother had shown up to pick up their adult children. He thinks about Sokka, a twenty-year-old man being made to apologise by his mother. 

Zuko smiled to himself at the memory and thought about a similar situation, back in high school, when he and Sokka had actually teamed up to beat up Jet and how much trouble that had gotten them in. That day Lu Ten had come to pick the both of them up and had given them a huge lecture about being careful not to get caught when beating the crap out of a scumbag like Jet.

Unfortunately remembering that had also caused Zuko to remember the reason they had attacked Jet.

_"So why did you break up?" Zuko knew this wasn't helping Katara relax or forget or whatever but it had been three weeks since they started dating and he wants to know._

_"Azula didn't tell you?"_

_"Um no she hasn't told me anything. I didn't even know you guys weren't together anymore until Azula's birthday. "_

_"Ah, that will explain why you didn't kill him that day. "_

_"Kill someone? Me? Nah that's what we use daddy's money for." Zuko joked. Katara joined his lough with a small giggle._

_"I don't think I should tell you."_

_"Oh. come on Kat. It's the least you can do for me."_

_"Well it's bad and you won't like it."_

_"He didn't force you to do something you didn't want to, did he?"_

_"No, it's worse than that." Katara paused to take a deep breath. "Well do you remember my birthday party?" Zuko nodded a yes. "Well Jet and I had gotten into a fight the day before that and I had told him not to come but he still came. I just ignored him for most of the night but then he started hitting on the other girls around, which was making me feel uncomfortable. Then he started flirting with Azu and she was playing along with it for a bit just so he wouldn't end up actually hooking up with someone else but then apparently he asked her to go to his place and Azula snapped at him and told him to leave but he wouldn't so she tried to drag him out but then he hit her and..."_

_"He what!" Zuko hit the brakes, pulling to the side of the road, stopping and turned to look at Katara._

_"He hit her across the face. I was really worried. And I knew it wasn't gentle because I had been on the receiving end of one of those slaps before and Jet doesn't know how to control his strength when he is drunk and..."_

_"That dipshit hit my sister..." Zuko was still in shock as he slowly registered what Katara was saying. "Wait he had hit you before? When did all this happen Katara? Why didn't anyone tell me? I am so going over to his house after I drive you home an killing him."_

_"This is why Zuko. Azula probably didn't want her brother to go to prison." Katara was trying to ease the tension. "And I don't want my boyfriend to go to prison so please don't do anything stupid," Katara added jokingly._

_Zuko relaxed a bit as there was nothing, he could do at that moment, so he started the drive again. The sooner he could get Katara back home the sooner he could commit the blessing of killing Jet. Yes, that was the plan._

* * *

Dinner was quite for the most part until Kya had asked why Was Hakoda home so early.

"I got some interesting information from Sokka." The oldest man said as he looked at his son and then his daughter. "Well, apparently it's half term so he doesn't have classes this week."

"Ah yes, he had mentioned at the start of the week," Kya said as she nodded her head.

"Well until today he had forgotten to mention it to me." Hakoda glared at his son this time. "And as Sokka doesn't have lectures today you know who else doesn't have lectures today too? Zuko doesn't. And guess where Katara was this afternoon. In that brat's bed, again."

"Honestly, dear" Kya started saying with disappointment in her voice. "Katara is old enough to make her own decisions and as long as she is careful and using protection, I'm ok with this relationship." Katara was honestly shocked at her mother's words. She had never heard her mum's opinion on her relationship so being supported for once felt nice.

"But what if they aren't using protection. "

"They are."

"How would you know?"

"I'm the one who takes Katara to the gynaecologists and pays for the pills." Katara was blushing at this point. Her father did not need to know about that stuff but here they were, at the dinner table, shouting about gynaecologists.

On the chair next to her, her brother was covering his ears and shouting that he can't hear.

* * *

Zuko's dinner wasn't going any better. His mother had come home with Lu Ten and a business partner slash friend slash political connection of his father's named Zhao. Zuko did not enjoy Zhao's presence at all. 

Growing up Zuko had seen a lot of the old man. His father and Zhao seem to be pretty close friends and Zhao seem to know a lot about the family that even Zuko himself didn't know. The older man would sometimes let something slip and Ozai would shush him and send a glare at whoever may have heard the comment. 

Most of the remarks were odd but harmless with the exception of a few. Some of the more notable being ones aimed at Ursa. One of which had caused Zuko to question who his father was at the age of 13. That had quickly been resolved by Ozai saying that if Zuko wasn't his he wouldn't be alive to question it at that point. A few odd remarks had been aimed at Zuko as well, accommodated with an inappropriate touch or two but that had been a long time ago so Zuko tried not to think too much about it.

From what Zuko understood Zhao was here to talk business but he kept making uncomfortable comments aimed at Ursa and Azula but, like always, Ozai was keeping the facade of a happy family in front of the guests and was ignoring his friend's remarks. other than that the conversation went on as usual for their family gatherings.

Azula was bragging about her latest academic achievement, Lu Ten was complaining about the paparazzi that were constantly following him, waiting for the crowned prince to slip up, and his current girlfriend wanted him to meet her family. Ursa was talking about stuff she was doing on the Congress and Ozai would join from time to time with his work problems. 

"So, Zuko hows your life going?" Zhao asked. Zuko sent him a glare but he also received one back from his father. 

"All right, I guess. I have an overall 92% in university so if this keeps up I will be graduating with outstanding honours." Zuko mumbled a bit as he answered. He knew that his dad was going to make a point about his score not being a 98% like Azula's. 

"That's good. Hopefully, we will work together when you graduate. Assuming you are going to be working for the family business of course. "

"That 92% needs to be a minimum of 95% for him to work for the family business." Ozai chimed in. 

"Hopefully I do better next semester." Zuko sighed. 

"Anyway, I'm more curious about your social life. We all read about Lu Ten's in the papers but never about yours." Zhao was smirking at the youngest guy. 

"Zuko has this really cute girlfriend now." Lu Ten answer. He knew what Zhao was trying to find out and was willing to entertain the older man. "She one of Azula's friends and from what I have heard they do dance lessons together."

"Oh really now? Zuko you have an interesting taste in women." Zuko knew what Zhao was implying so he just looked at his plate and blushed. "Oh, how cute. And what happened to Ukano's girl?" The question was more directed at Ozai than Zuko but then Zhao met Zuko'seyes again and continued. "I thought you would have manned up and married the girl when she said she was pregnant with your baby, Zuko?" 

'Here we go. He finally got to the point of this conversation.' Zuko thought as he put down his fork. "It's not my kid. We did a test and everything. I would assume you would have known all this. After all, it has been over a year since that drama." 

"Well I have been travelling to the Southern Water republic and the Northern Water republic a lot in the past year so I must have missed that."

"Oh, but still you and father talk all the time but I guess I was wrong in thinking you were that close." Zhao clenched his jaw. Zuko had struck a nerve and he was proud of himself. That didn't last long. He was quickly met with a very harsh look from his father.

Zuko sight as he knew it was going to be a long night.


End file.
